


Elsa's last words to Honeymaren

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Series: 21 Years [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crack, Extreme Crack, F/F, hahaha, please consider the original oneshot 21 years as a separate entity, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: Accompanying fic to 21 years - What did Elsa write in her last letter to Honeymaren?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: 21 Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812169
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So these letters were never intended to leave the discord server. But I am in a chaotic mood today as I go through my AO3 inbox and a reader expressed that they'd like to read Elsa's last words to Honeymaren. So here you go. I think you meant a real, serious, heartfelt letter, and not this. I'm sorry, but it is what it is. I take full responsibility.
> 
> Backstory to why these letters exist: 21 Years was a challenge to write a fic with absolutely no fluff. Then WintermoonQueen picked up the fluff subtext in me writing in the little fifth spirit at the end. For maximum angst, I wanted to leave Honeymaren with NOTHING upon Elsa's death, but I couldn't do that to her or the forest. So she has the kid to love and look after like a grandson now. For picking up the secret fluff, she unlocked a prize - Elsa's final letter to Honeymaren. 2 Versions.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Version 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS VERSION IS NSFW.

_Dear Honeymaren,_

_For as long as I have known you, I have kept this to myself._

_But if you are reading this it must mean that I am gone. I need to tell you this before I leave you forever:_

_I had to fake it. Every time._

_Love,_

_Elsa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to those who have made it this far.  
> Apparently, I got cancelled for this.  
> But oh well, it appears I am addicted to posting crack!fics now. This is my second one in 1 week.


End file.
